To be a HamHam
by Superwritersmile
Summary: Laura and Conna pick up a strange coded note while walking home one day. The next thing they know, they're hamsters! What'll they do?
1. Default Chapter

Konnichwa minna-san! Well, here's my first story! Yippy! This might be a little weird but oh well. *sigh* Hai. Can't do a thing about. Please review. I'd really like it if you did. And if you have any idea for this story, good for you! Cause I don't!

Disclaimer: Hamtaro doesn't belong to me. (but he's so _cuuutte!)_

Chapter: 1

Found

      "Hmm…? Hey Conna, look at this!" Laura squatted down and peered at a strip of paper that was lying on the ground, in the middle of the sidewalk. It was kinda of yellowish-gray and the edges were tattered. Basically, it was old. Laura picked it up and held it to her face. 'Weird. I've never seen these types of symbols before. They sorta resemble the Kanji you see at the shrines around here. Hmm…"

      Conna looked at it too and gently took it out of Laura's hands. After a moment, she flipped it over. She gasped. "Laura, Laura! Look! Isn't it cute?" Laura also looked at the back and squealed. There, drawn in black ink, was the most realistic drawing of a hamster they had ever seen. It was like a photo, but 3-D, without the glasses. It was beautiful. "Whoa! I wonder who drew this. Maybe someone dropped it?"

      Both girl's looked at each other, and then behind them. The streets were empty, save for a tall woman who was walking away in the opposite direction. "Hey? Do you think _she_ dropped it?" Conna shrugged and stood up. She waved her hand.

"Either way, come on!" She grabbed Laura's hand and they both took after the woman, calling out.

      "Wait! Ma'am! Wait up!" The woman was walking at a brisk, even pace and quickly turned the corner. She had an air of mystery. She wore a forest green trench coat, a large red hat, and high heels. Suddenly, she turned a corner into an ally way. Conna and Laura glanced at each other, thinking the same thing. 'What?'

      Slowly, both girls followed and peeked around the corner. No one was there! Laura gave Conna a look. "Creepy," she breathed. Conna nodded and was about to inch back around to the main road when she spotted something in the middle of the alleyway. Quickly, she caught Laura's sleeve and pulled her back. Without making a sound, she pointed to the object. Laura nodded, and both holding onto each other, made their way into the ally. There, lying in the middle of the ally was a small book. 

      The book was a small, blue, leather bound book. It could have been a diary. Laura cautiously picked it up and moved it from one hand to the other. "Do ya think we should open it?" Her voice came out as a whisper. Everything was quiet for a drawn out time. Finally, Conna took it and slowly opened it. Both girls' gasped in wonder when they saw what was inside. That book had to have had been 300 pages thick at least, and on every page were 20 symbols with their meaning accompanied with it.  

      Conna instantly became excited. "Hey! I think this is like a key! Or… or a dictionary guide to the symbols on that scrap on paper we found. Now we can find out what that paper says!" Conna waved the book around, smiling. "Isn't this cool! Like being spies and decoding a secret message!"

      Laura shifted feet uneasily. She frowned. "I don't know. Maybe it's private, or important. Maybe we shouldn't. We should just turn the book _and the paper into the Police. That lady could be looking for it!"_

      Conna gave her a dumbfounded look. "Laura… the Police? Isn't that a bit much. We can do it _after_ I decode this message. After all, it's got a picture of a hamster on it. It's got to be interesting! Don't you want to find out what it says? We have all weekend." Laura smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Alright, alright. I want to know what it says too, but we _have_ to turn it in by Sunday. Okay?" 

Conna nodded, brightly smiling. "Okay"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Conna's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

      Laura was sprawled on the floor, chewing on her thumbnail as she flipped the pages on the blue book, comparing the symbols on the strip of paper. Suddenly, the bedroom door swung open with a bang and Conna came in; balancing two plates of pizza and chips, stacked on top of each other, on one hand and two cups and a jug of orange juice in the other. "Ugh!" She placed her things on her desk with a thump and sat in her chair. "So, what'd you find?"

      As Conna passed her a glass of juice and her plate of food, Laura passed Conna her sheet of note book paper that she was write her translations on. She had copied the symbols from the strip of paper to her own and put each of the symbols in a vertical line. Then she put = signs next to the symbols. For the symbols that she had found, she had written the word next. 

      Conna blinked and took a sip of her juice. "Hm… Something, something, dreams, something, form, something, unsure, something, something, something, something, Transform? _Weird._ I like it! Let's find the rest! Shove over and let me help."

      And so both girls stayed until 6:00pm, when Laura had to go home. They had accomplished a lot and were almost finished. It said, "Beyond, something, dreams, something, form, something, unsure, anything close and loved. Transform." It didn't make sense, but oh well. Conna walked her to the door. "Alright. I promise. I won't even touch it until you come over in the morning." 

So that's it. What'd you think? Please tell! Just click that little blue button to the left. It's not hard! Onegai!

Ja ne!

Superwritersmile

  



	2. The change

            Oh! Thank-yous **SO MUCH** for the wonderful reviews Minna-san! *Respectfully bows, grinning excitedly. Reviewers eye the hyper authoress warily. The ranting goes on* I loved each and every one! I will keep them for all eternity! Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever… 

*An exact hour passes. Reviewers and readers stare blankly into space.*

…….…and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever!!!

Ummmm…….. Oops. *takes a deep breath* EVERYBODY WAKE UP!!!!

Chapter 2:

The change

***********

8:00am Konna's house. 

            "Hurry up Laura! I want to figure this thing out!" Konna hollered from her front door. Laura was jogging toward her, the notebook in hand. In only a minute, she was inside of her best friend's house, breathing hard. Konna looked down at her in concern. "Laura. I didn't want you to hurry _that_ much. Geez girl."  

            Laura gave a shaky smile. "Nah. I want to find out what the full message means too."

***********

            "Hmm, okay, this is what I've got. It's finally finished!" Konna handed Laura here scratch paper. 

"**B**eyond your dreams, your form is unsure, anything close and loved. Transform."

            As Konna finished reading it, she gave Laura a weird look. "Okaaay. That was… strange. What in the world is _that _supposed to mean?"  Her tone became annoyed. "Man! We spent the whole day trying to figure this out and-" Konna was suddenly cut short. The original strip of paper that had been cast aside on the floor was fluttering and flipping over, as if being blown away by a wind. But there was no wind in the room. The window was closed. And the paper was moving across the floor. Toward them. "Laura!" Konna squeaked. "D-do you see what I see?" The paper was getting steadily closer. Laura nodded and moved to grab onto Konna.

            "Y-yeah. What's going on?"  

            Konna shrugged nervously. "I don't… I don't know. I don't know!"

            Now the paper was only a few feet away. "C'mon Laura, let's get away from here!"

            Laura swallowed and nodded. "Okay. On the count of three, let's make a run to the door. This is getting _way_ too creepy for me." Konna nodded. Both girls took gulping breathes and spoke together in one voice.

            "One.…. Two..…-"

            They didn't finish though because the paper had stopped about five inches from their feet. It wasn't moving anymore. Stiff silence reigned for at least five whole minutes before it was decided that the paper wouldn't move anymore. 

            Instantly the situation seemed ridiculous. A paper moving on its own! Ha! Impossible! A paper couldn't move on its own! Two sighs were heard. Laura and Konna slowly disengaged themselves from their tight embrace and relaxed. No one said a thing. Finally Laura spoke. "That w-was close! How silly, getting worked up like that. Heh heh." 

            Konna was about to agree when, to both girls' horror, the paper twitched. Everyone froze. Then, with lightning speed, it jumped and latched on to their feet. Blinding hot, white light spread from the paper, engulfing the whole room.  

            "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

***

            From outside, a boy with brown hair and a red hat was rolling down the side walk on his scooter. There was a cream colored house across the street. Suddenly a white light shown blasting through one of the second story windows. Girls' high shrieks came from inside the house. The light was so bright it cast most of the road into shadow. After a second the light faded and so did the shrieks. The boy shook his head. "Crazy girls. Dad was right. I'm never getting married." And with that he continued on his way. 

(A/N: Well-? Was that chapter okay? So everyone can probably guess what is happening to our slightly-cowardly heroines, correct? Well, stick with here because I'm about to make things…er, weird? Crazy? Disturbing?

Maybe you should decide, so read the next chapter!)

Oh, and gomen for this being so short. Next chapter will be longer.

****

**Hey! ANYONE WHO WANTS TO HELP!!!!!**

            Does anyone know what Konna and Laura should look like? I don't! 

Please, if you have a description, e-mail me or review. I'd prefer if you e-mailed me because if I use your description, your review description would be given away in the Review Post. So PLEASE HELP! Oh, and I don't like to post my e-mail so if you review and leave _your_ e-mail, _I'll_ write back to you with my e-mail address.

o.o Onegai, don't forget to review, Minna-san! *bows* Arigato Goazaimasu!

            Ja Ne,

            Superwritersmile!


End file.
